circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Cerys
Cerys (born in 31 APC) is a hero appearing in Phoenix City Chronicles as one of its primary characters. Metagame Information Creator/Player: Chris Edster/Chris Edster Creative Circumstance: Player Character Moral Stance: Hero Overview Cerys is the series quintessential rogue/scout type, and occasionally fulfills the role of mascot. Most often, his role in adventures involves reconnaissance out of battle and sneak attacks in battle, either with his razor sharp claws or his favored weapon, a set of poisoned shuriken. An incorrigible prankster, Cerys often irks his fellow heroes, but he is ultimately considered lovable enough to pardon, and has proven his worth as an ally to the forces of good on many occasions. His prankster streak was more evident in the original draft, in which Cerys and Knuckles had a more antagonistic relationship due to the former's masquerading as the pet cat of the latter's sister. This was rewritten in the redraft as the character Molly, whereas Cerys and Knuckles start off on the wrong foot but come to an understanding and even camaraderie by the end of the first adventure. Appearance Cerys is 6 foot tall and weighs 155 lbs. He is a nekomimi with two forms that he alternates between during the course of any given story. The first and primary form is a hybrid creature resembling a young man with Caucasian skin and cat-like forearms, forelegs, and tail covered in white fur with a patch of white fur beginning in the middle of his chest and leading a trail down his torso. His hair, which seems to be swept back in a series of rounded spikes, is a silver-white, and his cat-like eyes are gold. The only article of clothing he is ever seen wearing is a pair of blue trousers with red straps lining the crotch and sides. The second form, which he primarily uses when visiting Molly or otherwise feigning an innocuous appearance, is an ordinary white housecat with a spiky tuft of hair on the top of his head. Before PXC Cerys grew up as an orphan on the streets of Phoenix City. In order to survive, he became a petty thief. This life ended when he was caught by a little girl named Molly whose backpack he was attempting to sneak food from. Rather than punish him, she took Cerys into her home, believing him to be an ordinary, if highly intelligent, cat (a misconception which she believes to this day). Cerys went along with the charade, initially for the free care it entitled him to, but over time he fell in love with the little girl and became her silent, unknown protector. Vektor Story Arc When first introduced, Cerys is attempting to avenge the death of Molly's father by gangsters in a similarly murderous fashion. However, his vigilante actions are interrupted when an outsider, Mason McDaniel, unexpectedly enters the fray and lays into one of the gangsters himself. Initially, the two would-be heroes did not see eye to eye, and the temperamental Mason made a hasty exit after Cerys unintentionally angered him by inquiring his purpose for stepping into the fight. (Vengeance) The next day, after checking on Molly, Cerys managed to find the same kid from the night before being victimized by members of the gang they had pummeled in an act of revenge. Turning the tables, Cerys was now the one to intervene, and with their combined efforts, the two made short work of their adversaries, sending the criminal underworld a strong message that some would be willing to stand up to them and cementing what would become the basis for an entire team of heroes. (Vengeance) Taking Cerys to his family's pub, The Golden Apple, Mason introduced the naive nekomimi to alcohol in the form of a drinking contest which would end with a hangover for him the next morning and convince him he was not at all thrilled with liquor (which would later become a running gag). (Vengeance, Southern Exorcism) That same morning, Cerys' mischief inadvertently got a wandering grasslander exorcist named Tal Kadorin laughed out of the pub after the latter tried to (unsuccessfully) exorcise the former in his cat form. (Southern Exorcism) Feeling guilty for the unexpectedly negative turn of events, Cerys tracked Tal down and revealed his "true" form (the hybrid), confirming Kadorin's theory that Cerys was special. The two began talking about how best to deal with a troubling story they had overheard about a local man being killed by a spirit, and agreed to meet back at The Golden Hour in an hour to discuss their plan further, with each of them running off to their own errands. (Southern Exorcism) For Cerys' part, his newfound alliance would prove extremely useful, as Molly had been possessed by the very spirit who killed the old man in his absence, and after following the influenced girl into a seedier part of the city, he was reunited with Tal, who had been tracking the evil spirit all along. Proving he really was the exorcist he claimed to be, Tal quickly banished the spirit from Molly's body, but found himself hard-pressed to confront it directly as the vengeful wraith turned and attacked him. (Southern Exorcism) After getting Molly to safety, Cerys lent a much-needed helping hand by distracting the specter long enough for Tal to summon a banishing spell, ending its threat permanently. Thanking Cerys for his assistance, Tal left, leaving Cerys with the dilemma of how to get the sleeping Molly down off a rooftop (where he had left her during the battle) without revealing his true form. (Southern Exorcism) Thankfully, a local shopkeeper named Caroline overheard Molly worrying about the situation to the now-housecat Cerys and helped them down from the rooftop. Taking them inside her antique shop for tea, the mysterious old woman proved that she was as cunning as she was kind, having an almost prescient knowledge of events that would seem to be outside her sphere of influence. (Southern Exorcism) Though amiable, Cerys would puzzle over the old woman's secrets until he met her again while in a dream state after falling asleep while visiting her shop with Molly one afternoon. In the dream, Caroline revealed that she was quite aware of Cerys' true nature, and advised him that a terrible evil was approaching. To test his readiness to deal with tragedy, Caroline used her power over dreams to cause the nekomimi to experience the worst-case scenario of an unknown enemy attacking and killing Molly before he could save her. By bravely standing his ground and combating the assailant instead of crumbling with despair, Cerys passed Caroline's test. (Just For Luck) This would prove a useful moral foundation as the evil in question, a demon named Vektor, did in fact appear soon after. Standing alongside Mason "Knuckles" McDaniel, Tal, repentant former villain Vincent Kisuke, exotic swordsman Kage Manako, and rogue shadowfolk Nevara, Cerys managed to thwart the demon's evil plot and return him to the evil realm from which he had come. (Racing Darkness, Deadly Night) Marrowbrook Story Arc Cerys next followed Tal and the other heroes to the monk's homeland and the small town of Marrowbrook, where Tal's childhood friends Cellus and Burk revealed that a deathmage named Nathaniel Grassroot had taken root in a dark castle and poisoned the land with his evil. (Reunion In Marrowbrook) While seiging Marrowbrook Castle, Cerys had one of his shining moments, the unique combination of his talents making him the only one capable of navigating a trapped, pit-like room and accessing a key the group would need to reach Grassroot himself. During the battle with the evil wizard, Cerys found himself less useful, his attacks having no apparent effect. Frustrated, but resolute, he vowed to improve. (The Storming Of Marrowbrook Castle) Feusang Story Arc Soon after, Cerys would be more or less directly involved in the events surrounding the warlord Feusang making war on the continent of Norweist in his efforts to amass the Osiris artifacts and achieve godhood. (A Hero's Resolve, The Fear Of God, The Unforgiven) Cerys was instrumental in the battle against Feusang, his scouting finesse allowing him to follow a faint aroma of blood to the tyrant himself, bringing about the decisive conflict which ended in the warlord's defeat. Cerys was briefly slain (along with the majority of the heroes) by Feusang's Demon Slash before being restored to life by Brother Light. (The Frozen King Awakens) At the conclusion of the adventure, Cerys resolved to return home to Phoenix City alongside Knuckles, Light, and Kaylea, who had decided to live with Knuckles. (The Frozen King Awakens) Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc Cerys was seen among the crowd cheering his long-time friend Knuckles McDaniel to victory over Venga "The Tiger" Morae in the final round of the 50th anniversary tournament held in Phoenix City's honor. In a dream sequence of Kaylea, he immediately recognized Kage in the same crowd and greeted him by jumping onto his hat. (Anniversary) Adventure Appearances Vektor Story Arc * Vengeance * Southern Exorcism * For Whom He Fights * Just For Luck * Our Lady's Peace * Racing Darkness, Deadly Night Marrowbrook Story Arc * Reunion In Marrowbrook * The Storming Of Marrowbrook Castle Feusang Story Arc * A Hero's Resolve * The Fear Of God * The Unforgiven * The Frozen King Awakens Kel Al Ba'al Story Arc * Anniversary Appearances In Other Media Cerys would have had a starring role in the animated series, voiced by his player Chris Edster. External Links Cerys' Character Page Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Phoenix City Chronicles